one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knight Vs Blaster Dark S2-EP2
Meta Knight Vs Blaster Dark Description Anti -heroes darks And swords Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE....MINUTE...MELEE Press Star Player 1 (Meta Knight) Player 2 (Blaster Dark) Alrght/ '''uh one sec '''ALRIGHT! Melee On the border Overlord flames still burning intensely , members of Clan Shadow Paladin , Blaster Dark and Skull Witch Nemain , visit the site. Blaster Dark: So it's true , Overlord was here , But who was the other dragon ? Nemain: whoever he is , it was not of this world and according Salome , Overlord the ashes returned , which is no longer a problem. Blaster Dark: I'm not sure Then the Halberd flying above them, then Meta Knight arrives on the scene , apparently looking for his ship , Nemain realizes his presence. Nemain: Who Are You? This is part of the sanctuary , identify yourself Nemain gets into attack mode , Meta Knight sees this as a threat and uses his speed and talent with the sword to overwhelm , defeat easily , but when he was about to deliver the final blow Blaster Dark intercepted. (cues Hall Of Heroes) Blaster Dark: Not on my watch Meta Knight , go to Blaster Dark , you know quickly found a worthy rival of his abilities. Meta Knight: Fight against me LIVE OR DIE FIGHT! 1:00 Meta Knight and Blaster Dark , cross their swords , the strength of Blaster Dark is higher than Meta Knight , that makes you lose your balance and strong shocks in the hands of a member of the Shadow Paladin , Meta Knight takes away and teleports with her layer. Meta Knight appears behind Dark , Meta know the difference of strength, using his speed to compensate, Dark Meta achieved attack in various parts in a short time , Dark manages him away with a punch , but uses drill target in the air. 47 Seconds Blaster Dark dodges the attack , kicks him to Meta Knight, bounces twice on the ground and to his surprise was not his sword , he was buried in the ground , but there was more continuous surprises , seeing the sky Meta gives a shout pummeled from black rays , apparently in the hands of Blaster Dark . Meta Knight uses his speed to dodge , then teleports and intena find his sword , Blaster Dark casts a black ray of his sword , Meta teleports and put on your face and covers her eyes , and in turn hits . Blaster Dark: What?! Get off Meta Knight: a dirty job that someone should do. Blaster Dark launches , Meta Knight near his sword, grabs quickly to continue the fight , upset Dark launches dark rays , Meta dodges with absolute ease and with an excellent combination of strength and speed manages to fall Dark . Meta Knight: My Turn! 34 Seconds Meta Knight makes his characteristic move, Tornado she manages to hurt Dark in several directions , the Knight of Shadow paladin , sees no other way to use an attack on the basis of nergy that could be dangerous since they are in the air, but no matter . BOOM Meta Knight falls to the ground but rises rapidly and teleports evading attack Blaster Dark . The two are in a decent distance , Dark launches its dark rays while Meta throws his sharp attacks , while the two dodge enemy attacks and start running in circles . Nemain: Whou is Increible 21 Seconds The two stop dry , Meta Knight prepares your drill , while Blaster Dark is preparing for a more powerful attack, the two atacques cause a shock wave , the two knight take away and recover from disorientation, Blaster Dark and Meta Knight approach below . 15 Seconds Slow Motion The two stare , preparing what would be the movement of victory or defeat, their swords are ready , they just need the opportunity and prepare , Meta Knight teleports in the last second to surprise Blaster Dark who has already performed the attack. 7 Seconds Meta Knight appears behind Meta: really my true power . Meta Knight performs the dark galaxy , defeating Blaster Dark who screams in pain . KO! Nemain: Dark! Meta: Stop! Nemain Stop Meta: You guys are out of this kingdom? Nemain: Yes Meta: Ok I ask you to take me to your leader. is important Results (cues Meta Knight-Theme) This Melee Winner is..... Meta Knight Trivia * It is a Follow up from Ridley Vs Dragonic Overlord Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TCG' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music